The present invention relates to an image processing method which processes images according to priority order of windows on image information.
When there are two or more objects in the same frame of when there exists an unnecessary interfering image (hereinafter also referred to as "subjects") even if there is only one main subject, the concept of windows has been widely used in the technical field of image processing. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, windows 100 and 101 are defined to correspond to subjects A and B respectively in a manner not to include more than one subject therein. However, according to the prior art method, since it was necessary to define the shape of the windows so that one window does not include more than one subject, an algorithm of the image processing including determination of the windows inevitably become complicated so as to require complex hardware. It was difficult to process the images at high speed by this conventional processing method.